A Little Princess
by MrsAldous
Summary: .....4 Years Ago......she gave birth to his child but what really happened when she gave birth.....please read and find out more
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Princess **

"DADDY" A little girl yelled. "TIME TO GET UP"

Nate Gray sat up and looked at his little girl, Natalie Gray dancing around the bedroom waiting for her breakfast and he looked at the time and was reading, 9:35am on a Friday morning.

"OK.....princess" Nate let out. "Were up"

Natalie screamed and ran out of the room. Nate rolled his eyes and turned over to find the woman he married sleeping peacefully, Lucy Gray and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Luc...." Nate whispered.

Lucy eyes started to open slowly and she looked at Nate. "Morning" Lucy said quietly.

Nate smiled weakly. "Time to get up and get ready for Camp Rock" Nate replied.

"Why did you put your name down to be a counsellor this year?" Lucy asked.

"Because my Uncle Brown needs counsellor and I couldn't exactly say no to him" Nate answered kissing Lucy lips lightly.

Lucy nodded and sat up. "Better get ready then" Lucy responded.

* * *

Lucy and Nate had packed the car up and Natalie ran outside and Nate caught her and swung her around and Natalie started laughing.

"DADDY" Natalie screamed.

Nate hugged Natalie and kissed her on the cheek and Lucy folded her arms. "Come on princess let put you in the car" Nate said hugging Natalie.

Nate got Natalie settled in the car and Lucy got into the front and Nate sat i the driver seat and looked at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing" Nate answered. "You just look a bit tense"

"Were going to Camp Rock" Lucy pointed out eyeing Natalie.

Nate looked at Natalie and then back at Lucy. "She not going to be there" Nate whispered.

"Sure about that?" Lucy questioned putting her seatbelt on.

"Yes I'm positive" Nate burst out. "Why would she show her face after what she did to me and show her face with that backstabber"

Lucy smiled weakly and Nate started the car and back out of the driveway and drove off.

* * *

**CAMP ROCK **

Lucy was standing outside the sign of Camp Rock and she let out a sigh and Nate looked at her.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Nothing" Lucy answered. "Just smells a bit funny"

Nate shakes his head. "It Camp Lucy" Nate said.

"Nate?" a lad called out.

Nate turned around to see his brother, Jason Gray standing there with his fiancée, Ella Pador. Nate hadn't seen Jason for 2 year after that one Christmas with the family. Nate hasn't been able to get on with one certain family member anymore after what he found out.

Jason and Nate had kept in contacted by letters and phones but because Nate was pretty busy and so was Jason they lost contacted after that one Christmas.

"Jase.....how are you?" Nate asked giving him a hug.

"I'm fine" Jason answered hugging Nate back. "How are you?"

"I'm great.....this is Lucy and Lucy this is my brother, Jason and his wife Ella" Nate introduced.

Lucy smiled and shakes Jason and Ella hands. "Pleasure to meet you" Lucy said walking off towards the benches.

"Wow.....she's a keeper" Ella muttered.

"She doesn't like Camping in tents or Cabins" Nate replied.

Jason and Ella nodded lightly. "Where's Natalie?" Jason questioned. "Haven't seen her since that Christmas"

"Yeah, she running around somewhere" Nate said. "But she loud"

"DADDY" Natalie screamed storming up to him.

Nate chuckled and picked her up. "Yes princess"

"I found a tree house" Natalie responded.

Nate was shocked to hear that the tree house was still up in the trees. "Did you?" Nate asked.

"Yeah.....but I can't climb up to get into it" Natalie answered.

"You wouldn't want to go up there sweetie" Ella said taking her from Nate.

"Why?" Natalie questioned.

"Because there could be anything up there" Ella replied.

Nate smiled weakly and looked at Jason who returned the smile. "So why is it up there?" Natalie asked.

"Someone must have built it when there was nothing better to do" Ella answered. "Anyway.....we must go and get settled into the Cabin"

Ella gave Natalie to Nate and walked off with Jason. Nate puts Natalie down and grabs all the bags and Lucy, Nate and Natalie starts heading towards the Cabin and they got settled in.

* * *

"OH GET A LIFE GELLAR" He yelled.

"NO WHY DON'T YOU" She shouted back at him.

Caitlyn Gellar slammed the car door and got her stuff out of the car and turned to see the Camp and she smiled to herself. Shane Gray grabs his stuff and locks the car up and they started heading towards the Cabin and they entered to find Natalie jumping on the bed.

"OK.....who is this little brat?" Shane asked Caitlyn.

"How am I supposed to know?" Caitlyn questioned.

Natalie stopped jumping on the bed and spoke. "I'm Natalie"

Caitlyn and Shane smiled and looked at Natalie. "What are you doing in this Cabin then?" Caitlyn asked.

"Daddy told me to go and play for a little while and I thought I come in here and jump on the bed" Natalie answered.

"NATALIE" someone called.

"Sounds like someone calling you" Shane said.

"Who are you?" Natalie questioned.

"Shane Gray and I know your Natalie but what your last name?" Shane asked.

"I have two last names" Natalie replied. "So my full name is Natalie Rae Gellar-Gray"

Caitlyn and Shane were shocked. "Princess" Caitlyn hissed.

"That what Daddy calls me" Natalie burst out.

"NATALIE" Someone shouted again.

Then the person that was calling her comes into the Cabin and Shane and Caitlyn turns around to find Nate standing there.

"There you are" Nate said.

"Nate" Caitlyn let out folding her arms.

Nate shot his head up at Caitlyn and he was shocked. "Gellar...."

* * *

**Review.......thanks x **


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy" Natalie let out running up to him.

Nate caught Natalie and hugged her tight. "Are you OK princess?" Nate asked.

"Yeah" Natalie answered.

Nate turned around and walked out of the door and Caitlyn follows him. "Nate" Caitlyn called out.

Nate spoke. "Just stay away from me and Natalie"

Caitlyn just stood there in shock and turns around to find Shane standing there and he walks over to her and gives her a hug. "It will be OK"

Caitlyn nodded and hugged Shane.

* * *

Nate had got Natalie ready for "Opening Night Jam". Natalie was wearing a light baby blue dress with glitter on the dress (Cinderella dress) and a princess crown. Nate had put her shoes on and then Natalie sat on Nate lap after he was done getting dressed.

"You ready princess?" Nate asked hugging Natalie.

"Yeah" Natalie answered. "I'm going to open the show tonight"

"Course you are" Nate said.

Natalie got off Nate lap and Nate stood up and Lucy came out of the bathroom in an evening dress and Nate smiled. "Ready?"

Lucy nodded. Nate, Natalie and Lucy went to the Mess Hall were everyone was and Natalie ran off to go onto the Stage and some people were looking at her.

Caitlyn and Shane were there. Some people were giving them glares and some were smiling at them. Nate and Lucy didn't look at them. Ella and Jason had spoken to them but Jason wasn't impressed that the two had taken a step in the relationship world after Nate found out about the two.

Then Dee spoke into the microphone and Caitlyn and Nate saw Natalie standing beside Dee. "Hello poppet, what's your name?" Dee asked Natalie.

Natalie screamed. "NATALIE"

"And what are you dress as?" Dee questioned.

"Cinderella because I'm a princess" Natalie replied. "Daddy calls me his princess"

Everyone had a little laugh. Caitlyn smiled at that and was thinking on how well Nate done on her since she walked out leaving Nate to deal with Natalie. Nate smiled to himself thinking that Caitlyn could have done a better job on Natalie if she had stuck around but Nate was finding it hard to forgive Caitlyn.

"And what would you like to do to open the night up?" Dee asked.

"I want to sing a song" Natalie answered.

Dee nodded. "OK....sing away Natalie?"

"Natalie Rae Gellar-Gray"

Dee nodded and smiled. "Give it up for Natalie Gray"

"NO" Natalie yelled and Dee looked at her. "My name is Natalie Rae Gellar-Gray"

Dee let out a sigh. "Give it up for Natalie Rae Gellar-Gray"

Everyone started clapping and Natalie started singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star"

**_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_**

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
'Til the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

Natalie finished singing and everyone started clapping and Natalie started bowing and there was this little boy that walked up to her onto the stage and gave her a flower and Nate and Caitlyn smiled and walked over to Natalie and she ran to Caitlyn.

"Hey Princess" Caitlyn said. "How did you know how to sing like that?"

"Daddy sang to me every night" Natalie replied hugging Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled and gave Nate eye contacted and Caitlyn hugged her. "Well you have talent Princess" Caitlyn whispered.

"Who are you?" Natalie asked.

"Caitlyn Gellar"

"Hey, my last name is Gellar" Natalie pointed out.

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "I know it is" Caitlyn said. "I hope to see you around Natalie"

"You too Caitlyn Gellar" Natalie burst out hugging Caitlyn one more time.

Caitlyn let her go and Nate took her and walked off giving Caitlyn no eye contact and Shane walked up to her.

"You OK?" Shane asked.

"She called me by my full name Shane" Caitlyn answered.

Shane puts his arms around Caitlyn and starts kissing her lips passionately and whispered into her ear. "She'll find out who you are soon I promise"

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "I love you Shane"

"I love you too" Shane replied kissing Caitlyn.

* * *

Later on that night.....Caitlyn was wondering around and she was looking at the tree house and she had remembered how Nate had asked her out after sitting in there for 5 hours.

**_Flashback _**

_Caitlyn and Nate had been sitting in the tree house working on Caitlyn laptop. They had been skipping classes to spend time together in the tree house. No one would know where they were apart from Mitchie, Shane, Ella and Jason. _

_One afternoon, Caitlyn had realised that Nate and her had been sitting in the tree house for 5 hours and she had snapped at Nate. _

_"I can't believe we spend 5 hours up here" Caitlyn snapped. _

_"Oh Caity......don't worry Shane and Mitchie got us covered" Nate replied. _

_Caitlyn laughed and looked at Nate. "I don't care.......I'm hungry as well" _

_"Caity before you go can I ask you something?" Nate questioned. _

_Caitlyn nodded and Nate took her hands into his and smiled. "Caitlyn Rae Gellar, will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked. _

_Caitlyn smiled and pulled Nate in for a passionate kiss and Nate had broke off the kiss. "I take that as a yes then" Nate said. _

_Caitlyn nodded. "Yes I will be your girlfriend" _

**_End of Flashback _**

Caitlyn swallowed hard and looked at the ground and she heard footstep coming up behind her and she turned around to find Nate standing there with a torch.

"Nate.....what are you doing out here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Needed some air and thought I go down to the docks" Nate answered.

"I haven't been up there since Mitchie did a disappearing act" Caitlyn pointed out looking at Nate.

Nate spoke. "Either have I"

"I wondered what happened to Mitchie" Caitlyn said.

Nate folded his arms. "Shane got something to do with her disappearing act" Nate replied.

"Why do you think Shane got something to do with it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because he was the last person to see her alive or in person" Nate answered.

Caitlyn folded her arms. "Want to go up?" Caitlyn questioned.

"No" Nate said firmly. "I'm going back to my Cabin before you try anything"

Caitlyn chuckled and Nate walked off towards his Cabin and Caitlyn walked back to her Cabin as well.

* * *

**OK......I got reviews and I want to say thankyou and keep reviewing because this story is missing characters **


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days, Nate had been watching Natalie every move and watching out for Caitlyn. Nate couldn't help but feel paranoid that Caitlyn and Shane would take Natalie away from him.

One afternoon.....Natalie and Nate were down by the Docks and Caitlyn was walking by and decided to go over to them and Nate looked up at Caitlyn and stood up to face her.

"CAITLYN" Natalie yelled.

"Hey Princess" Caitlyn said bending down to Natalie and giving her a hug and Nate folded his arms and Caitlyn stood up again to face Nate. "Hi Nate"

"What do you want?" Nate asked Caitlyn.

"I wanted to say hi to Princess" Caitlyn answered.

Nate nodded and then watched Natalie go to the end of the Docks and he let out a sigh. "Listen Caitlyn.....she happy with me, I don't want you ruining her life anymore" Nate spoke.

"What?" Caitlyn questioned. "You think I'm after her"

Nate looked at Caitlyn and she shakes her head. "Well you're very wrong there" Caitlyn let out. "I just want to get to know her"

Nate nodded. "Yeah well I don't" Nate said. "So stay away in future"

Then they heard a scream and Nate and Caitlyn runs over to Natalie and Nate picks her up. "What is it Princess?" Nate asked kissing her cheek.

"Dead body" Natalie pointed to water.

Nate and Caitlyn looked down and couldn't see anything. "Princess, nothing there" Nate replied hugging her.

"I swear to you I just saw a dead body" Natalie responded.

"Come on" Nate said. "There nothing in that water......let go get some lunch"

Nate and Natalie walked away from the Docks but Caitlyn looked back in the water and still couldn't see anything and she looked up and let out a sigh and turned around to find Nate and Natalie had disappeared. Caitlyn walked away from the Docks and saw Shane arguing with Ella but she couldn't quite catch what the argument was about.

* * *

Later on that day, Caitlyn decided to go to the Computer room that Brown had put in there for future producer and she had gone into the room and sat at the Computer to search up on Mitchie Torres.

Caitlyn logged on and typed in _"Michelle Torres" _and pressed enter. Then Caitlyn looked at the dates and when she was last active. Caitlyn let out a sigh and printed the information off and logged off and went to find Brown.

Caitlyn found Brown in his office talking to Dee and Brown smiled as he saw Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, what a nice surprise to see you" Brown said. "How can I help you?"

"I need the number for Corrie Torres" Caitlyn replied.

Brown was surprised and went into his draw and got a card out and gave it to Caitlyn. "I don't know if that still her number but you could try it" Brown responded.

Caitlyn nodded and walked out of the office and found a bench by the Docks and very close to the Tree House and got her phone out and dialled the number.

* * *

Nate, Jason, Ella, Lucy and Natalie were all sat inside the Mess Hall and Natalie was talking about what she saw in the Docks.

"I saw a dead body in the water" Natalie said.

Jason, Ella and Lucy all choked and looked at Natalie. "You saw what in the water?" Jason asked.

"She thought she saw a dead body but I and Caitlyn couldn't see anything" Nate answered.

Ella looked at Jason and then back at Nate. "Right" Ella replied nervously.

"Maybe she saw herself and thought it was" Lucy responded.

Nate looked at Natalie and she was angry. "No it wasn't" Natalie burst out. "I know what I saw and it was a dead body"

"NATALIE" Nate yelled.

Everyone in the Mess Hall went dead quiet and was shocked that Nate had just yelled at Natalie and she went quiet and was shocked.

"Sorry" Nate said to Natalie.

Natalie folded her arms and Nate shakes his head.

* * *

Caitlyn was on the phone. "Yes, hello I'm ringing up to speak to Connie Torres" Caitlyn spoke.

She waited and then the person spoke and then Caitlyn spoke again. "No it's OK, do you know what her number is now?"

_(Person on the phone) "No last time we heard she went down into deep depression" _

"Do you have a number for Steve Torres?" Caitlyn asked.

_"Um yeah sure it's 087632456, is there anything else I can help you with?" _

"Err......no that's it thankyou" Caitlyn said hanging up and dialling this number. It started ringing and Caitlyn waited and then spoke answered.

_"Hello......Torres Car Warehouse, my name is Joshua, how can I help you?" _

"Um.....hi I'm Caitlyn Gellar; I'm ringing up to talk to Steve Torres"

_"One second" _

Caitlyn waited and looked up at the Tree house and smiled to herself and then someone spoke on the phone.

_"Hello Steve Torres" _

"STEVE" Caitlyn yelled. "Hi.....you might remember me but I'm old friend of your daughter and I was wondering if there anyway I could get hold of her"

_"I'm sorry but I can't help you" Steven answered. "Mitchie disappeared 4 years ago......no one has heard from her since" _

"I'm sorry" Caitlyn said. "I was just trying to get hold of her"

_"Goodbye" _

Caitlyn hung up and puts her phone down onto the table and looked out at the Docks and then she looked up at the Tree House and smiled to herself.

Caitlyn muttered to herself. "Haven't been up there in ages"

Caitlyn stood up and walked over to the tree and climbed up. Once Caitlyn was in the old Tree house, she looked around and saw a bag in a corner. It was a very big bag and Caitlyn walked over there and bend down to see what it was and she saw blood on the walls and floor.

Caitlyn opens the bag and sees......

* * *

Nate, Natalie, Lucy, Jason, Ella, Brown, Dee and Shane all left the Mess Hall and Natalie was talking.

"Where's Caitlyn?" Natalie asked.

"She had to make a phone call to a Torres" Brown answered.

Nate was shocked and so were Jason, Ella and Shane. "I don't think she going to get very much luck from Connie or Steve is she?" Nate questioned.

Then the heard a scream coming from the Tree House and they all ran over to it and saw a Caitlyn coming down and she ran to Shane and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Caitlyn......what is it?" Brown asked.

Caitlyn was shaking. She could barely say a word but all she said was.....

* * *

**Thanks for the review and I want you lot to guess what Caitlyn said.....please keep reviewing it will make want to update this story even more thanks x **


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlyn was shaking. She could barely say a word but all she said was....

"D-d-d-dead b-body" Caitlyn cried quietly.

Nate, Brown, Dee, Shane, Ella, Lucy and Jason all looked at each other and Brown asked. "Where is it Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn pointed towards the Tree House and she hugged up to Shane and he hold onto her tight. Brown, Dee, Nate and Jason walks towards the Tree House while Shane, Ella and Lucy looks after a scared and shocked Caitlyn.

Brown climbed up followed by Nate, Jason and Dee and they look around and find the body lying there and Dee let out a little scream and Nate covers his mouth and nose and let out a disgust sound. Jason just swallows hard and turns to face Nate and Brown walks over to the body and Dee, Nate and Jason all looks at Brown.

"W-Who is it?" Dee cried softly.

Brown shakes his head. "It's Tess Tyler" Brown answered.

"OH MY GOD" Dee yelled out. "I have to get out of here before I throw up"

Dee left the Tree House followed by Jason, Nate and Brown and they all head over to Caitlyn, Shane, Lucy and Ella.

"No one is to go near the Tree House" Brown said firmly. "And Camp Rock is going to be shut down for the rest of this summer as the police will want to search the rest of the grounds for bodies"

Nate picked Natalie up and held her tight.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was set to go home but Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Lucy, Ella, Brown and Dee were staying behind. The police had been called and they were there before the Campers were gone.

Shane, Caitlyn, Ella, Jason, Nate, Natalie, Brown, Lucy and Dee all sat in one of the Cabins and started talking.

"I wonder how long she been there for?" Nate asked hugging Natalie.

Shane looked at Ella and Jason and they gave eye contact with Shane as well and then the police officer came in.

"Right......we can confirm that is Tess Tyler dead body and looks like she been there for more than 2 years" the officer spoke. "We are going to want to check the whole Site and make sure there is no more dead body"

"What about the weapon?" Brown questioned. "Can you tell what she was killed with?"

The officer let out a sigh. "We can't at the moment but it looks like she been stabbed in the neck"

Brown nodded. "Thankyou, I'll contact TJ Tyler"

The officer nodded. "Another thing is we are going to be looking the murder so we will be questioning all your staffs and everyone that was at Camp Rock"

Brown nodded. "You really think the Campers and Staff would kill Tess?" Brown asked.

"We have to be on the safe side of things" the officer answered.

Then the officer left and Brown looked at Shane, Caitlyn, Ella, Jason, Nate and Lucy.

* * *

Shane was the first one to be questioned about Tess. Shane was walking nervously towards the door and he opened it and saw two officers sitting at the table and Shane went to sit in the chair in front of them.

"Shane Gray?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes that me" Shane answered.

"I'm Sophie and I will be dealing with the murder case" Sophie replied. "Right a few questions and then you can go"

Shane nodded and swallowed and Sophie continued to talk. "So when did you last see Tess Tyler alive?" Sophie questioned.

Shane folded his arms. "About 4 years ago" Shane lied.

Sophie nodded. "And were you two best friends or even friends?"

"We got on but we weren't exactly the best of buddies" Shane said honestly.

Sophie leaned back. "OK.....so you were friends.....so what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Shane asked. "I don't know who murdered her"

Sophie smiled weakly. "Were only questioning but would you know who would hate her this much?" Sophie questioned.

Shane shakes his head. "No.....I mean a lot of people had something against her but I know none of them would want her dead" Shane lied.

Sophie nodded. "Thankyou" Sophie said. "You can go"

Shane got up and left the room. The next person was Ella and she was shaking and crying.

"I didn't do it" Ella burst out.

Sophie was shocked. "Whoa.....Ella, it's OK" Sophie responded. "We were only going to ask questions"

"She is one of my best friends, I wouldn't do this to her maybe if she stole my boyfriend or husband but she hasn't so I didn't do it" Ella lied.

Sophie nodded. "OK.....you can go"

Ella got up and left and saw Shane standing there nervously with Jason and Jason walked into the room and Shane hugged Ella. 10 minutes later.....Jason came out and they went back to Nate, Natalie, Caitlyn, Lucy, Brown and Dee.

* * *

Sophie and another officer called.....Neil came up to Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Ella, Jason and Lucy.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"We just questioned Margret Dupree but she isn't exactly saying much because she was put in Care 4 years ago for going mad after Camp" Neil answered. "So we think she might have seen something and had shocked her so much"

Nate nodded. "Are you close to finding the murder?" Nate questioned.

"No but we will get whoever did this to her" Sophie said walking away with Neil.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and she was still in shock after seeing Tess dead body but Nate remember something Natalie said and Nate ran up to Sophie and Neil and they smiled at him.

"I thought this might be useful but my daughter, Natalie said she saw a dead body in the water a few days ago" Nate responded.

"Thankyou Mr Gray" Sophie replied walking away from Nate and Neil followed. "OK.....listen up......we need to search that water because I just been informed that a little girl had seen a dead body in that water so I need it to be search"

"Were right on it Ma" an officer said.

Sophie turned around to look at Neil and she whispered. "How much do you believe any of them over there?" Sophie asked quietly.

"I'm not sure on Shane and Ella" Neil whispered. "I think something up with them"

"We need to watch them" Sophie replied.

Neil nodded and walked over to his officers and Sophie looked at Shane and Ella and Sophie let out a sigh.

* * *

**OK......so Detective Sophie and Neil thinks it Shane and Ella but who do you guys think it is? **

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the lack of update I've had a bit of trouble but please keep reviewing and tell me who you think it was that murdered Tess? **


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since Tess Tyler body was found by Caitlyn. Sophie and Neil were still questioning people who were here at Camp Rock with Tess and nothing.

After a few days.....Nate was sat in the Mess Hall with Natalie and Caitlyn had walked in and they looked at her.

"CAITLYN" Natalie yelled.

Caitlyn smiled. "Hey Princess" Caitlyn said.

But then Sophie and Neil came rushing in and saw Caitlyn, Nate and Natalie. "Who just screamed?" Sophie asked.

"Oh sorry my daughter likes to scream people names out" Nate answered. "I'll try and keep her quiet"

Sophie and Neil walked out and Caitlyn sat down with Nate and Natalie and smiled at them.

"How are you?" Nate questioned.

Caitlyn nodded. "Fine" Caitlyn said. "Still a bit shocked but I just want the murder found before anything else bad happens"

Nate nodded lightly and looked at Natalie who was still colouring in and she got up. "I need a red" Natalie replied.

"All the colours are over there" Nate pointed out.

Natalie ran over there and Nate looked at Caitlyn and she smiled at him.

"How are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm OK.....just watching Natalie and Lucy" Nate answered.

"I heard you two arguing the other night" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate gave a look to Caitlyn. "We weren't arguing" Nate said quietly. "She wants to go home but I want to stay here"

Caitlyn nodded. "So yelling and screaming at each other like we use to do after I had Natalie isn't arguing"

Nate shakes his head. "We were different" Nate responded.

Caitlyn nodded and looked over at Natalie who was still looking for a red and she turned back to face Nate.

"I still love you Nate" Caitlyn said. "Shame we couldn't make it work but then Tess did come between us and I turned to Shane for comfort"

"You turned to Shane because you're selfish" Nate replied.

"I'm not selfish Nate" Caitlyn responded.

Nate shakes his head. "Haven't you got to be somewhere?" Nate asked.

"No......I want to spend time with my princess" Caitlyn answered.

Natalie came back over and sat on Nate lap and Nate kisses Natalie on the forehead.

* * *

"Shane" Ella called out.

Shane turned around to find Ella standing in the doorway. "Ella" Shane said folding his arms.

"How can you be so calm about things?" Ella asked.

Shane chuckled. "Calm.....I'm just as nervous as you Ella" Shane answered. "I'm the one who will probably get sent down for the rest of my life"

Ella folded her arms. "Shane I don't want them finding out what I did" Ella whispered walking up to Shane closer.

"They won't" Shane whispered kissing Ella lips. "Just relax and leave it all to me"

"Oh yeah.....like last time went well" Ella said quietly.

Shane smiled and hugged Ella. "Jason won't find out what happened and we have our story straight" Shane whispered kissing Ella with more passion.

"Stop it Shane" Ella replied pushing Shane away. "I'm not cheating again"

"Fair enough.....but you know I think Sophie knows who killed Tess" Shane let out kissing Ella lips.

Ella pushed Shane away again and left the Cabin.

* * *

Sophie was sat by the Docks and Caitlyn had been walking by with Nate and Sophie spoke to them.

"We think we might know who killed your friend, Tess" Sophie said.

Nate and Caitlyn sat down and Sophie smiled at them weakly but Caitlyn spoke. "She was never my friend"

Sophie nodded. "We think it might be Shane or Ella"

Nate chuckled. "No surprises" Nate muttered and Sophie had heard it.

"What is it Nate?" Sophie asked.

"Let just say Shane got a lot of things to do with Mitchie disappearance" Nate answered.

Sophie nodded. "We got Jason down as well but were not so sure" Sophie said.

Nate shakes his head. "Jason wouldn't kill Tess"

Sophie got up and walked away leaving Caitlyn and Nate.

* * *

After a few hours......Shane, Ella, Jason, Lucy, Natalie, Nate, Caitlyn, Brown and Dee were all sat in the Cabin together and Sophie and Neil came in and walked over to Shane.

"Shane Gray?" Sophie questioned.

Shane looked up at her. "What?"

Sophie smiled weakly. "Were arresting you on the murder of Tess Tyler, you do not have to say anything, anything you do say will be given evidence in court" Sophie said.

Shane stood up and so did Brown. "Are you joking?" Brown asked.

Neil handcuffed Shane and Sophie answered Brown. "No......were not"

Brown turned to look at Shane. "What have you done?" Brown questioned.

"I didn't do it" Shane said firmly.

Sophie, Neil and Shane walked out of the Cabin and Brown looked at Nate, Jason, Ella, Lucy, Caitlyn and Natalie.

* * *

Shane was sat in the questioning room and Sophie and Neil had walked in and sat in front of Shane and Sophie folded her arms.

"Going to tell me what happened?" Sophie asked.

"No comment" Shane answered.

Sophie chuckled. "Shane......you have been arrested for murder of Tess Tyler and all you can say is no comment"

"Yeah.....because I know I didn't do it" Shane responded.

"Is it true you were the last one to see Mitchie Torres alive?" Sophie questioned.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but I know when I left her she was fully alive"

Sophie nodded. "So on the 4th August 2005 when Mitchie disappeared and Tess was murder....where was you?"

Shane shakes his head. "I was hanging out with my brother girlfriend.....Caitlyn all day" Shane said.

"Doing what?" Sophie asked.

"I had sex with her" Shane burst out.

"Right and she will back you up on that?" Sophie questioned.

"Yes" Shane answered.

Sophie and Neil got up and left the room.

* * *

They went back to Camp Rock and found Caitlyn sitting on the sofa with Dee and Nate and they smiled weakly at them.

"Caitlyn......we need to ask you a few question" Sophie said.

Caitlyn nodded. "Sure"

"Where were you on the 4th August 2005 when Mitchie disappeared and Tess was murder?" Sophie asked.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and then back at Sophie. "With Shane"

"Doing what?" Sophie questioned.

"All sort" Caitlyn said.

Sophie nodded. "Did you sleep with Shane that day?"

Caitlyn looked at Nate and then back at Sophie and nodded. Nate shakes his head and stood up walking away from Caitlyn. Sophie stood up.

"You better not be covering for him" Sophie warned.

"I'm not" Caitlyn said. "If Mitchie was here she would tell you the same thing as she walked in on me and Shane"

Sophie nodded and left the room with Neil and Caitlyn turns to look at Nate standing there.

"Don't even go there Caitlyn" Nate began to say.

Caitlyn stood up and left the room and met up with Ella and Jason and they gave her some money.

"Thanks Caitlyn" Ella said. "You won't ever have to cover for him again"

"No I better not have to" Caitlyn replied walking away.

* * *

Shane sat in the room waiting for Sophie and Neil to come back and they did and sat down in front of Shane.

"The story has been confirmed that you were with Caitlyn that day" Sophie said. "But you know Shane.....you might have got away with it now but I think we both know you're down to Mitchie disappearance and Tess Tyler murder"

Shane nodded. "I bet you would love it if I admitted it all now wouldn't you but I'm not going to say something that I haven't even done"

Sophie looked at Neil. "Neil could you leave I want a private word with Shane before he goes"

Neil nodded and left the room. Sophie stood up and got closer to Shane. "You have it written all over you Shane even Caitlyn and Nate are starting to think it you who murder Tess and made Mitchie disappear"

"How can I make someone disappear?" Shane asked.

"Pretty easy actually but then again we don't know but what we do know is that you were the last person to be seen with her" Sophie answered. "But after that she disappeared"

"I had nothing to do with Tess or Mitchie" Shane replied. "Just two silly little girls and anyway I was too busy with my brother girlfriend to notice Tess and Mitchie"

Sophie nodded. "You and your family have problems and I am going to find out who made Mitchie disappear and who killed Tess and if we find out it was you then you're in big trouble" Sophie said.

"Can I go?" Shane questioned.

Sophie nodded and Shane left the room and Sophie stood up straight and then Neil came in with a letter in his hand.

"Sophie, this has come from Mr. Murder" Neil said giving it to Sophie and she read it out loud.

"I know where Mitchie gone and I know who killed Tess Tyler" Sophie read. "Where has this come from?"

"I don't know a person came in and handed it to me" Neil replied.

"We have to get back to that Camp and watch them all very carefully" Sophie responded leaving the room.

* * *

**OK.....so Sophie thinks it Shane but who knows? **

**Sorry about the very late update.....I have been busy with this Fashion thing I have been getting ready for that going to be published but I have time now because it all over :D **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and answers please keep reviewing and tell me how you feel and who you want to be the murder thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

Shane got back to the Camp and found Caitlyn, Nate, Ella, Jason, Brown, Lucy and Dee all sitting at the bench and Caitlyn got up.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked.

"Like I have any idea Caitlyn" Shane answered.

Caitlyn folded her arms and saw Sophie and Neil coming and they got out of the car and Sophie walked over to them.

"Right.....someone has been in the Station and handed this to Neil but we don't know who so who has left the Camp while Shane was down at the Station?" Sophie questioned.

"I did" Lucy said. "But I went shopping"

"Do you know who Tess Tyler is? Do you know who Mitchie Torres is?" Sophie asked.

"No" Lucy answered. "Haven't got a clue who they are"

Sophie nodded. "Who else left the Camp?"

"None of us have left" Nate pointed out.

"Right......no one is to leave this Camp until I say so" Sophie said walking away from them.

* * *

Shane and Caitlyn were in each other arms in the bedroom and Caitlyn sat up and looked at Shane and kissed him.

"So why did Ella want me to cover for you?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane kissed Caitlyn. "Because that day.....I was hanging around with Ella and we had sex behind Jason back" Shane answered.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "Did you not learn anything after you destroy me and Nate?"

"This was before we happened" Shane burst out quietly.

Caitlyn nodded. "I just want the murder found and locked up for life" Caitlyn cried quietly into Shane shoulder.

"I know Caity but as soon as they found we can live happily ever after" Shane said kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Caitlyn nodded. "I love you Shane"

"I love you too Caitlyn"

* * *

The next couple of days......Nate and Caitlyn were sat by the Docks with Natasha. Nate had wanted to spend some time with Caitlyn.

"So how's Shane?" Nate asked.

"He fine" Caitlyn answered.

Natasha came running up to them. "Daddy, I'm going to find Lucy" Natasha said running off.

"OK princess" Nate replied and turned back to face Caitlyn. "Want to go back to the Cabin for old time sakes?"

Caitlyn smiled and stood up with Nate and they headed back to Lucy and Nate Cabin and they sat down on the bed and Nate held Caitlyn in his arms.

"Nate, do you really love Lucy?" Caitlyn questioned.

"No.....she just a distraction" Nate said. "I met her in a bar one night"

Caitlyn looked up at Nate and he smiled. "I rather am with you" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn pressed her lips against Nate and he rolled her over and started taking her clothes off and Caitlyn took Nate off. They continued to kiss each other passionately on the lips and Nate got on top.

After an hour.....Nate and Caitlyn had fallen asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Lucy was hanging around Jason and Natasha.

"So what's the big deal about Caitlyn and Nate?" Lucy asked.

"They have a child together" Jason answered. "But Nate hates Caitlyn because she had been cheating on him with Shane"

Lucy nodded. "So she never had you in bed then"

"She has" Jason replied.

"No way" Lucy burst out.

"Yeah......we were 14 and we wanted to do something fun and we did it but I know I'm not her first" Jason responded.

"I wonder who her first was" Lucy said.

"She says it was Nate but I don't know how much of the truth she is telling" Jason let out.

"I've always thought she was a bit of big slapper" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah.....got her pants down with everyone Barron, Sander, Andy" Jason revealed. "But all the guys here wanted a piece of Caitlyn and Nate got lucky to get a child out of her but then again those two have more to it than this"

Lucy nodded. "Sounds like you know it all"

"I do" Jason said. "Caitlyn was always amazing and still is, she was a bit harder to ignore"

Lucy folded her arms. "She a charm to every boy out there in this Camp"

"Yeah she was known as Miss Little Charmer" Jason replied.

Lucy chuckled. "And Ella"

"Ella.....she a charmer" Jason responded. "First time I met her, we jumped in the bed together but I knew she was the one for me"

Lucy smiled. "You two deserve each other anyway I'm going back to my Cabin, I'll catch up with you later" Lucy said walked off.

* * *

Lucy got back to the Cabin and she entered to find Nate and Caitlyn sleeping in the bed and Lucy got a cup of water and threw it onto Nate and he sat up and saw Lucy.

"Lucy...." Nate said.

"Keep away from me" Lucy burst out.

"LUCY" Nate yelled.

But it was too late, Lucy had left the cabin and both Caitlyn and Nate got dressed.

* * *

It has been a week and Nate was having problems with Lucy as she wanted to go home but Nate didn't want to. Dee had offered to take Lucy home but Nate didn't want Lucy to go home.

One afternoon.....Lucy was packing her things and she carried them out of the Cabin and Nate shakes his head.

"Luc.....don't do this" Nate said. "Please don't go"

Lucy shakes her head. "I have to Nate.....this isn't me" Lucy replied. "I hate this place"

Nate looked at Caitlyn, Ella, Jason, Shane, Brown and Dee and back at Lucy and he nodded.

"I have to go.....I don't know when you're coming back but don't expected me to be there when you come home" Lucy let out.

Nate shot his head up. "Whatever Lucy" Nate responded.

Sophie and Neil folded their arms and looked at Lucy and she had taken her rings off and given them to Nate.

"I'll send the divorce papers" Lucy said.

Natasha ran over to Lucy and Lucy smiled. "Don't go Lucy" Natasha replied. "If you go I won't have a mommy"

Brown, Dee, Shane, Ella, Jason and Lucy all looked confused and looked at Nate and Caitlyn.

"She doesn't know her own mother here?" Lucy asked.

"No" Nate answered taking Natasha away from Lucy.

"I'm sorry" Sophie said. "Have we missed something here?"

"Dee.....I'm ready to go" Lucy responded. "If I were you two I would tell her before she ends up hating you two for the rest of your life"

Lucy and Dee left.

* * *

The next couple of weeks......Sophie and Neil had gathered them all in the Cabin and spoke to them and about to tell them what they have found.

"You're daughter" Sophie said to Nate and Caitlyn. "She was right"

Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, Ella, Jason, Brown and Dee all looked shocked.

"We found a dead body in the water" Neil pointed out.

"But we found something else as well" Sophie responded. "We found the weapon and evidence of who killed Tess"

"Who is it?" Brown asked.

"Mitchie Torres" Sophie answered.

"Who did it?" Caitlyn questioned.

Then 5 officers came in and 2 of them stood by Shane, 2 of them stood by Jason and then one stood by Ella with Sophie.

"I'm arresting Shane Gray, Jason Gray and Ella Pador on the murder of Tess Tyler, you do not have to say anything which may harm your defence you do say anything, and anything you do say will be given evidence" Sophie said.

"NO" Ella yelled. "I didn't do anything"

Ella had tears falling down her face and Brown hugged Dee. Sophie sat Ella down and spoke to her.

"We found your fingerprint on the weapon Ella" Sophie replied.

"I didn't do anything" Ella cried softly. "I wouldn't kill anyone"

"Well can you tell us where you were on the night Tess was murder?" Sophie asked.

"I was with Shane and Jason" Ella answered.

"Doing what?" Neil questioned.

Ella looked at Shane and Jason and then back at Sophie and Neil.

"Ella" Shane said in a warned tone.

Ella shakes her head. "Jason killed her"

Sophie and Neil were shocked and so was everyone else.....

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing hopefully the updates will be sooner :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Jason, Shane and Ella were all taken down to the station. Nate held Natasha close to him and Caitlyn just stood there with her arms folded and Sophie was standing there.

Caitlyn hasn't said a word since Ella, Jason and Shane got taken down to the station but Sophie had stayed with Nate, Dee, Brown, Natasha and Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn" Sophie said folding her arms.

Nate gives Natasha to Brown and Nate walks over to Caitlyn and pulls her in for a hug but instead Caitlyn pushes Nate away.

"Get away from me" Caitlyn cried softly.

"Caitlyn, this isn't Nate fault" Sophie pointed out. "He can't do much about his brother actions"

Caitlyn sits down and burst into tears and Nate went to sit next to Caitlyn and he started whispering. "I'm sorry"

Caitlyn threw her arms around Nate and cries harder and Brown put Natasha down and she ran over to Nate and Caitlyn and climbed onto Caitlyn lap and hugged her.

"Mommy" Natasha said. "Don't cry"

Caitlyn didn't look at Natasha and Nate brought Natasha in for a hug as well. Sophie smiled and left the Cabin.

* * *

Shane, Jason and Ella were all in the same Cellar and Ella was in the corner crying her eyes out. Shane was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Jason was sat on the floor with his legs crossed and arms folded staring at the ceiling.

Half an hour later......Shane was in the interview with Sophie only and they started talking.

"Wow......Shane got you in here for the second time so are you going to tell me what really happened or are you going to tell me more lies?" Sophie asked.

Shane looked at Sophie and let out a sigh. "I didn't kill Tess I was just there" Shane answered with a tone that was believable.

Sophie nodded. "What happened?" Sophie questioned.

"Jason killed Tess" Shane said.

"And Mitchie" Sophie added.

"Actually none of us knows what happened to Mitchie because she wasn't there" Shane pointed out.

Sophie folded her arms and cleared her throat. "How do we know she wasn't there?" Sophie asked. "What makes you think we are going to believe you three now that you lied to us already?"

Shane shakes his head. "I didn't even see Mitchie that day and we had just broken up the day before" Shane answered. "I seriously don't know what happened to Mitchie"

Sophie nodded and let out a sigh. "OK.....you are clearly not ready for an interview because I don't believe you" Sophie replied.

"Of course you wouldn't but I know if you ask Jason and Ella they would back me up on this Mitchie Torres wasn't there with us and none of us had seen her" Shane burst out.

Sophie got up and left the room. Then half an hour later......Jason was sat in the room with an officer in the dark corner.

"Jason Gray......never thought you would be the one who would kill Tess Tyler" Sophie said folding her arms.

Jason cleared his throat. "OK.....I'm not going to deny it" Jason replied. "I was there when she got murdered but it wasn't just me"

Sophie raises an eyebrow. "What happened then?" Sophie asked keeping her arms folded.

Jason let out a sigh. "Well it was late....

* * *

**_4th August 2005 – Flashback _**

_Jason was just sitting by the lake with Tess Tyler. They had both been very upset after what happened today. Jason told Tess about how he caught Shane and Ella having sex in the Cabin and how he felt about it. Tess had begun to tell Jason how she felt about Barron and the two end up getting into a really heated chat. _

_"You need to confront her about it Jase" Tess said. "Don't let her get away with it; she needs to know that you're hurting inside" _

_"I can't Tess" Jason replied. "I really love Ella" _

_Tess shakes her head. "I know you do but if you let her get away with it then she going to think she can do with every other boy out there and you will be OK with it" Tess burst out. "Don't let her go about this Jase" _

_Jason looked at Tess and nodded. "Thanks Tess" Jason whispered. "What are you going to do about your feelings toward Barron?" _

_"I can't tell him because he friends with Gellar and she will probably tell Barron that I'm using him" Tess answered. _

_"Don't let her get in the way Tess" Jason said. "This isn't about Caitlyn; it's about what you and Barron want together" _

_Tess smiled weakly. "Thanks Jase" _

_Jason smiled and took Tess hand and kisses it lightly but then Tess and Jason look at each other in the eyes and share a passionate kiss. Then half an hour later.....the two are standing by the tree house, still making out with each other. _

_But then they heard a yell and Jason breaks it off with Tess and sees Ella heading towards him with a knife and Shane coming after her with Nate. _

_"ELLA NO" Nate, Shane and Tess yelled. _

_Ella held the knife up to Jason neck and she swallowed hard. "Just put the knife down Ella" Shane said. _

_But Ella refused but Jason put his hands on top of Ella hand and brought the knife down but Ella screamed. _

_"LET GO OFF IT ELLA" Jason shouted. _

_"NO" Ella screamed._

_Jason and Ella were swinging the knife around and Shane and Nate back off unlucky for Tess......she was up against the tree and decided not move but then as she did Ella and Jason swung it and it landed on the ground and Tess swallowed hard and Jason went to grab it and stabbed into the Tess neck. _

_Ella, Shane and Nate were all shocked and Jason backed off. "YOU IDIOT" Nate yelled. _

_Jason didn't say anything but Nate spoke. "We have to hit it" _

_Shane and Ella nodded and they covered the body and Ella whispered. "I'm so sorry Tess but you had everything coming to you" _

_Nate and Jason went down by the lake and Jason threw the knife in the water and they ran back up to Ella and Shane and helped them carry Tess up into the tree house and put the body in the dark corner and then they all looked at each other. _

_"No one is to come up here ever" Nate said firmly. _

_Shane, Jason and Ella all agreed and they left the tree house. _

_

* * *

_Sophie let out a sigh. "Handcuff him" Sophie said to the officer.

Jason stood up and the officer handcuffs Jason. Sophie left the room.

"We got Tess Tyler killer" Sophie replied to Neil. "Jason.....you wouldn't have anything to do with Mitchie?"

Jason shakes his head. "I would see Nate, Caitlyn and Shane about Mitchie" Jason whispered.

Sophie nodded.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and I promise the updates will be sooner and keep reviewing thanks **

**Love MrsJoeJonas2009 x **


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie got Ella into the interview room and she said the same thing as Jason but Ella was being taken down as she brought the knife and was threatening to kill Tess.

Sophie brought Shane back in the interview room and he was sat in there with a smile on his face and Sophie folded her arms and let out a sigh.

"What happened between you and Mitchie?" Sophie asked.

Shane shakes his head. "She dumped the day before Tess got killed" Shane answered.

"Why?"

Shane folded his arms. "Because a week before all this happened we were just....."

* * *

**_Shane's Flashback _**

_Shane and Mitchie were in the boys cabin making out with each other but as the making out session got heated up, Shane managed to get Mitchie top off and Shane took his T-shirt off and Shane brought Mitchie closer to him and she let out a moan once Shane started sucking on her neck. _

_Shane then made his hand onto her belt and Mitchie broke it off with Shane and looked at him and then down at his hand on her belt and she pushes his hand away. _

_"I'm sorry Shane" Mitchie said. "But I'm not ready and I need to go and meet up with Peggy" _

_Shane shakes his head and Mitchie picked her top up and puts it back on and turns back to Shane and he stood up and faces Mitchie. _

_"I'll see you later for the movie" Mitchie replied. _

_"Whatever" _

_Mitchie rolled her eyes. "OK....see you" Mitchie let out leaving the cabin. _

_Shane got his phone out of his pocket and dialled someone number and Ella came into the cabin and Shane walked over to her and took all of her clothes off with his clothes and got her into the bed. _

_A week later..... (The day before Tess got killed)_

_Mitchie and Ella were just laughing and messing around with Jason until they were walking by the boys cabin and heard Caitlyn moaning and Jason walked over to the door and opens it slowly to find Caitlyn and Shane kissing each other passionately and naked in bed and Mitchie pushes Jason and Ella out of the way into the cabin and Caitlyn pushes Shane off her. _

_"Mitchie" Caitlyn said. _

_"You're supposed to be my best friend and find you shagging up my boyfriend" Mitchie burst out. _

_Caitlyn looked at Shane who bite his lips and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say got bored with you Mitch" Shane replied. _

_Jason whispered. "Wrong thing to say" _

_Ella nodded and Mitchie stormed out of the cabin but Shane got dressed and went after Mitchie and they argue on the dock and Mitchie was in tears. _

_"Get away from me you sex pig" Mitchie cried out. _

_"FINE GOING TO HANDLE THINGS THAT WAY MITCH THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER" Shane yelled storming off. _

_"GOOD" Mitchie shouted. _

_

* * *

_Sophie folded her arms. "So she found out you cheated on her with Ella and Caitlyn" Sophie said.

Shane let out a sigh. "So I don't know what happened to her"

Sophie nodded and stood up. "I'm letting you go but if I find out you have been lying to me....." Sophie got cut off.

"I'm not lying" Shane replied standing up to get closer to Sophie. "If I was lying I would have told you the truth"

Sophie and Shane got closer and Shane brushed his lips against Sophie and she pressed her lips against Shane hard, throwing her arms around Shane neck and he pushed her against the door and started sucking on her neck. Sophie unzipped Shane jeans and Shane undid Sophie skirt and he lifted her up and sat her on the table.....

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn were sat in the cabin and Nate asked Brown and Dee if they could get Natasha some lunch and the three left and Nate whispered into Caitlyn ear.

"I'm sorry" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn pulled away from Nate and kisses his lips softly. "You're brother killed Tess" Caitlyn said tearfully. "Not much we can do about that"

Nate smiled weakly and kisses Caitlyn lips again but this time the kiss went deeper and Nate pulled Caitlyn onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Nate started kissing her neck and down to her breast and she took his shirt off and Nate helped Caitlyn with her and threw the tops somewhere in the room but Nate lifted Caitlyn up and continued to kiss her lips and carried her to the bed and they fell onto it and broke off the kiss.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and smiled. "So pretty"

Caitlyn laughed lightly and started kissing Nate lips again. Caitlyn undid Nate belt and jeans and he pulled them off and he helped Caitlyn with hers and got them off and Nate climbed onto Caitlyn and Nate looked at Caitlyn again and she nodded and kissed his lips.

Outside the cabin all was heard was a moan.......

* * *

Sophie and Shane were breathless and staring at each other. Shane swallowed hard and kissed Sophie lips again. Sophie stood up and puts her clothes back on and so does Shane and they look at each other again.

"This can't happen again" Sophie said.

Shane folded his arms. "Sure about that"

Sophie begins to kiss Shane again and he broke it off and whispered. "You'll want more in a few days time"

Sophie shakes her head and walks towards the door and opens it. "You're free to go" Sophie replied.

Shane walked out of the room and Sophie walks after him and releases him.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate were in each other arms and still kissing each other passionately on the lips. Nate was going to start talking to Caitlyn about his feelings toward her but didn't know if Caitlyn felt the same.

"I still love you Caity" Nate whispered.

"I still love you too Natey" Caitlyn said back kissing him back.

Nate smiled and Caitlyn cuddled up to Nate closer and then they heard someone coming and they sat up and saw Shane being dropped off and they both got dressed quickly and sat on the sofa and Shane came in.

"Bloody idiots" Shane burst out going to the mini fridge and getting a can out.

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"Ella and Jason are getting done for murder of Tess Tyler" Shane answered. "Looks like his and Ella careers are over"

Nate and Caitlyn weren't surprised but Shane sat down and looked at Caitlyn and Nate and could tell something was up between them.

"Do you two know what happened to Mitchie?" Shane questioned.

"No" Caitlyn and Nate said together nervously.

Shane folded his arms. "Come on you two I know you better than that" Shane replied.

"We didn't do anything" Caitlyn responded. "We might have been the last ones to see her alive but we don't know what happened because when we left her she was still alive right Nate"

"Yeah" Nate said.

Shane nodded. "OK.....whatever"

* * *

**OK.....not revealing who killed Mitchie yet but anyway sorry about the updates I've been a bit down and writing my other stories but anyway thanks for the review and keep reviewing cheers x **


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a week since Jason and Ella got done for the murder case of Tess Tyler. But all that was now is the Mitchie case and no one was talking. Sophie had tried so hard to try and get Shane to admit he did it but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Sophie didn't think Caitlyn would kill Mitchie as they are best friends but Mitchie would probably have hated Caitlyn for jumping into bed with Shane. Sophie crossed Caitlyn off the list then Nate caught her attention, he was so quiet and always in the dark. Sophie didn't know whether to put Nate down as a killer or a teller.

Neil had brought Sophie in a cup of coffee and she thanked him.

"Cheers" Sophie said smiling weakly.

Neil let out a sigh. "What are you doing?" Neil asked.

"Something not right about Mitchie killer case" Sophie answered. "I mean who would be stupid enough to kill someone and dumped into the lake"

Neil shakes his head. "It was pretty stupid dumping into the lake" Neil replied.

"I mean anyone could have found it and then we would know a thing" Sophie responded. "But I realised something, Nate and Caitlyn always go near the Lake so they out of the question, they didn't know it was in there"

Neil nodded lightly. "We don't know that"

"I'm trying to get people to see Shane Gray a killer as well" Sophie hissed.

"Sophie that isn't fair" Neil said. "If he said he wasn't the last one with her he wasn't the last one with her"

Sophie shakes her head. "I promise Caitlyn I would get to the bottom of this case and if I don't I've let everyone down" Sophie replied.

Neil folded his arms and Sophie looked back down the papers.

* * *

Caitlyn, Nate, Brown, Dee and Natasha were playing a game but then Shane came in and sat on the sofa and Sophie and Neil came in and the rest looked at them.

"Have you found anything?" Caitlyn asked.

Sophie let out a sigh. "No" Sophie answered. "I'm still trying my hardest"

Caitlyn nodded and she folded her arms and Natasha spoke. "I win"

Sophie smiled and sat down. "But I've got ideas of who behind it all" Sophie said.

Caitlyn nodded. "Who would that be?"

"I can't say until I fully know" Sophie replied. "But we do need to question you Caitlyn"

Caitlyn unfolded her arms. "OK"

"When was the last time you saw her alive?" Sophie questioned.

"I can't remember but I know it was the day before Tess got killed" Caitlyn responded.

"Where were you?" Sophie asked.

Caitlyn shakes her head once. "I don't know"

Sophie let out a sigh. "Would like to take this down the station or are you going to tell me the truth?" Sophie replied.

"I just told you the truth" Caitlyn said. "You really think I'm going to remember what I was doing on the day my friend went on a disappearing act?"

Caitlyn looked at Nate and Shane and then back at Sophie who spoke. "I'm not here to pin it all on you Caitlyn I just want the truth"

"I was with Shane half of the day" Caitlyn revealed. "OK.....I was with him half of the day and then I was with Peggy, Lola and Barron for the rest of it"

"What were you exactly doing?" Sophie asked.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Can't remember"

Sophie nodded. "OK" Sophie said. "Nate, what were you doing that day?"

"I wasn't around that day" Nate replied. "I was out of the Campus with Connie and Brown"

"Yes that true" Brown responded. "He was"

Sophie nodded. "Shane.....I've already had your story" Sophie let out.

Neil and Sophie left the Cabin.

* * *

Shane and Caitlyn were sitting down by lake and Shane and Caitlyn were talking to each other.

"What if they check with Barron and Lola?" Shane asked quietly.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "They won't" Caitlyn answered. "They don't even live in U.S anymore"

Shane nodded. "Caity.....I don't want you getting in trouble for me" Shane whispered.

"But I love you" Caitlyn replied. "I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to lose me" Shane responded.

"We could escape and never come back Shane" Caitlyn said. "Don't you think that would be a better plan?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah but then were going to be on the run from the police and everyone else" Shane muttered.

Caitlyn kissed Shane lips roughly and they broke apart. "I rather do that then get you sent down for life" Caitlyn whispered against Shane lips.

Shane smiled weakly. "Where would we go?" Shane asked.

"I have the perfect place" Caitlyn answered. "Forget our stuff Shane"

Shane nodded. "What do we need then?"

"I want to take Natasha with us" Caitlyn responded.

"No" Shane said. "We can't just take Princess away from Nate"

"We take Nate with us too" Caitlyn let out kissing Shane lips.

"No" Shane let out. "He could tell Sophie and Neil were we are going and then what do we do then?"

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "I can't lose Princess again"

Shane shakes his head. "I can give you another baby Caitlyn and we can keep in touch with her" Shane whispered against Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn nodded. "I need to say goodbye to her then"

Shane nodded. "I get everything ready"

Caitlyn hugged Shane and muttered. "Can't believe were doing this"

"I know" Shane whispered hugging Caitlyn back. "Go"

Caitlyn got up and ran to see Natasha and Caitlyn woke her up gently. "Goodbye Princess" Caitlyn whispered. "Mommy will be back for you"

Natasha didn't say anything she just stay sleeping. Caitlyn kisses her on the forehead and leaves the bedroom to find Nate standing there with his arms folded.

"Going somewhere?" Nate asked.

"We need to get out of here Nate" Caitlyn answered. "I'm sorry OK; I love Shane too much to watch him get sent down for life"

Nate shakes his head. "So you're going to run off with a murder?"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "I'll be back once everything has been forgotten" Caitlyn said.

"I don't want to lose you again Caitlyn" Nate whispered.

"You lost me ages ago Nate" Caitlyn replied. "The sex and that was great but I have to go"

Shane came in and Nate looked at him. "Go before I ring Sophie" Nate said but before Caitlyn left Nate grabbed her arm. "But don't ever come back"

Nate lets go and Caitlyn and Shane gets to the car and gets in and Shane started it up and they drove off.

* * *

The next morning......Nate woke up with Natasha and they went to have breakfast and Sophie was out already questioning where Caitlyn and Shane have disappeared to.

"Where have they gone?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know" Nate answered. "I saw them driving off but I couldn't stop them"

Sophie sat down in shock and Nate sat with her. "Shane killed Mitchie but how?"

Nate shakes his head. "Are you OK?"

Sophie shakes her head. "No, I'm pregnant with Shane baby" Sophie revealed.

Nate was shocked.

* * *

**OK......Caitlyn and Shane are on the run but will they get caught? Will Sophie keep the baby? **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing **


	10. Sorry x

**IMPORTANT TO READ **

Hi to all you reviewers,

I'm just posting this for the writer of these stories. She is not updating for a few days as she got a lot of problems going on and she is very ill at the moment but she has said "Please do keep reading and she will update as soon as she better and able to write again"

She is very sorry that she hasn't posted this sooner but she is very upset and having a meltdown at the time being as soon as she got over it all she will be able to update and post more chapters for you all.

She also wanted to say thankyou to all the reviewers and thankyou for supporting her story.

From

Sarah (Writer friend)


	11. Chapter 11

It has been 2 weeks since Caitlyn and Shane left the Camp. The two were on the run for their life's and prison. Caitlyn doesn't want Shane to go to Prison at all but she knows they can't keep running forever.

Caitlyn and Shane had been staying at this house that was so far out that no one else was around. Caitlyn knew it was her parent's house but her mother had left it in Caitlyn hands after she passed away and her father had died when she was little.

Caitlyn and Shane had just arrived and Shane was shocked. "We're staying here?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "We have no choice" Caitlyn answered getting out of the car.

Shane got out of the car and they walked to the door and Caitlyn unlocked it and they walked into the house and Shane went straight to the living area and sat on the sofa and Caitlyn followed and sat down.

"They going to find us Caitlyn" Shane said.

"No they not" Caitlyn replied. "Nobody not even my other family members know about this house"

Shane shakes his head. "This is barking mad, how does no one know about this house?" Shane questioned.

"My dad built it before he died and no one knows" Caitlyn let out.

Shane stood up and went to sit by Caitlyn. "I'm glad I have you" Shane whispered.

Caitlyn smiled and presses her lips against Shane lips and then she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Nate was sitting down by the lake and watching Natasha play with Dee and Brown. Nate had just been thinking about Sophie and the baby. Nate couldn't believe what he had heard from Sophie, he couldn't believe Sophie would sleep with Shane while all this was going on.

Sophie had come back out and sat with Nate. No one else knew about the unborn baby yet and Sophie had told Nate she doesn't want it.

"Hello" Sophie said.

Nate shot his head up and looked at Sophie. "Hi" Nate replied.

Sophie sat down with Nate and spoke. "We can't find them anywhere"

Nate nodded. "No surprises but then again you would probably want Shane to stay out there so you don't have to tell that unborn baby that his daddy is a murder" Nate said.

"Nate......I want Shane locked up for good" Sophie responded. "Why on earth would I want a murder on the loose?"

"Because he the father of your unborn child" Nate answered. "And what were you thinking?"

Sophie shakes her head. "I wasn't thinking" Sophie said. "I got too close to him and it just happened"

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"I'm getting rid of it" Sophie answered. "I would be risking my job if they found out I slept with Shane"

Nate nodded. "Do whatever you want don't expected me to be there for you" Nate said getting up and walking over to Natasha, Dee and Brown.

Sophie got up and left the Camp.

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting the kitchen. Caitlyn was scared of being alone with Shane but one question that did bother her was how he killed Mitchie without a weapon. Shane walked into the kitchen and Caitlyn looked up at him.

"Are you OK?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah I'm fine" Caitlyn answered.

Shane went to sit by Caitlyn and Caitlyn spoke again. "How did you do it Shane?"

Shane looked confused. "What?"

"How did you kill her without a weapon?" Caitlyn questioned.

Shane was shocked that Caitlyn was asking. "Caitlyn..."

"Tell me Shane" Caitlyn said.

Shane nodded and stood up and began to talk.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_Shane had just gone after Mitchie after she had caught him sleeping with Caitlyn. But Shane ended up storming off and Mitchie ended up staying by the docks. Shane had been in his cabin talking to Nate and Jason. _

_"Maybe you should go and find Mitchie and make it up with her" Nate said. _

_"Why should I?" Shane asked. "It her fault" _

_"How is her fault?" Nate questioned. "If she doesn't want to have sex with you she shouldn't have to" _

_Shane shakes his head. "I got bored" _

_Nate nodded. "We can tell" Nate said. _

_Shane stood up and walked out of the cabin. Shane had been walking down to the docks to find Mitchie still sitting there and he walked over to her and sat beside her. _

_"You know I thought you were perfect for me but apparently I was wrong" Mitchie cried softly looking at Shane. "You want sex and you turn to your brother girlfriend and my best friend" _

_Shane folded his arms. "She wanted more than what I did Mitch" Shane replied. "I got bored of waiting" _

_Mitchie let out a sigh. "I can tell you did" Mitchie responded. "You know what Shane maybe it best if we just end this relationship now" _

_Shane nodded. "I couldn't agree more" Shane let out. _

_They both stood up and looked at each other. Shane began to push Mitchie hair behind her ear and kissed her lips softly and she began to kiss him back. Shane hands began to move to Mitchie neck and Mitchie put her hands onto Shane arms but Shane tighten his grip around Mitchie neck and she began to try and push Shane away. _

_Shane broke off with Mitchie and looked into Mitchie eyes and began to whisper. "I love you but I hate you as well" _

_Mitchie went down on her knees and Shane went down with her and Shane noticed blood started coming out of her mouth and Shane let go. Mitchie falls to the ground and Shane looked at her. Mitchie just lay there and Shane picked her up and carried her into the woods and to the lake where no one went but Shane threw her in and Mitchie went under the water and Shane let out a sigh. _

_

* * *

_Caitlyn was shocked and put her hands on her neck and Shane looked at her. "I love you Caitlyn" Shane whispered.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "You could have stopped it Shane" Caitlyn said.

"I could but I didn't" Shane replied. "I do regret it Caitlyn, I haven't been able to forgive myself for what I did"

Caitlyn shakes her head and let tears fall down her face. "But you had affair with me behind Nate back and you didn't feel guilty for that?" Caitlyn asked.

"No because being with you reminded me of Mitchie and you are Mitchie best friend" Shane answered.

"I gave up Nate to be with you" Caitlyn cried softly. "You killed my best friend, you destroyed mine and Nate relationship and you sit here and tell me that you love me"

"I do love you Caitlyn" Shane said tearfully. "Having affair with you made me feel guilty towards Nate and Mitchie but I also hated myself because I killed your best friend"

Caitlyn folded her arms and looked at Shane but all Caitlyn said was. "Make love to me"

Shane let out a sigh and started kissing Caitlyn passionately on the lips and she took his hand and they went upstairs. An hour later.....Caitlyn came back down the stairs and got her phone and dialled a number.

Caitlyn waited for someone to answer.

_"Hello Detective Inspector Sophie Hawker speaking" _

"Sophie, it's me Caitlyn, I need you to come now" Caitlyn whispered tearfully. "I know how he killed her"

The line went dead and Caitlyn looked behind her and saw Shane standing there.

* * *

**OK.....Hi, I'm back and I'm sorry for writing sooner anyway I'm perfectly fine for the time being I'm just having a emotional wreck here but I decided I want to carry on with this story for you guys and I want to say thank you for your kind and nice reviews :D **

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reviewing. **

**Love Abby (CaitlynGellar2009) **


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlyn was shocked to see Shane standing there but she also saw him holding a knife in his hand. Caitlyn swallowed hard and kept her eye contacted with Shane eyes. Caitlyn could feel the hurt inside of Shane already, she feels guilty for setting this all up, she feels guilty that Shane going to get sent down.

"You really had me fooled Gellar" Shane said slowly moving towards her.

Caitlyn stepped backwards and swallowed harder. "You killed my best friend and you expected me to be OK with that?" Caitlyn asked tearfully.

"You seemed OK with it" Shane answered. "But I know you love me so it going to be hard for you because Nate never going to take you back"

Caitlyn shakes her head. "You're very wrong there Shane" Caitlyn replied. "I don't love you not after what you did"

Shane got closer to Caitlyn and she kept moving backwards and she had finally hit the wall and Shane had looked down at the floor and spoke. "I'm going to give you 10 seconds to make a run for it and hide"

Caitlyn ran as soon as Shane said that and he turned around and started walking towards the kitchen door and couldn't see Caitlyn.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" Shane said.

* * *

Sophie had driven with Nate and Neil in the car and a police van following them for back up. Nate had been in on the plan from the very start as soon as Sophie told him about it.

"We are going to get there in time right?" Nate asked.

"I'm going as fast as I can Nate" Sophie answered.

Nate shakes his head. "I just want Caity safe with me" Nate said.

Sophie nodded. "I know you do" Sophie replied turning and she made a stop and got out of the car. "Where the hell is the house?"

"Don't forget it much further down than what she shows us" Neil pointed out.

Sophie got back into the car and so did Nate and Neil and Sophie continue to drive down.

* * *

Caitlyn was stood in the living room and she turned around to see Shane sitting at the table with the knife and she kept her eye contact with him.

"No point running Caity" Shane whispered. "Sophie on her way"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "You're going down for a really long time" Caitlyn pointed out with a terrified voice.

"You don't say" Shane said sarcastically.

Caitlyn could feel tears falling down her face. "Why did you do it Shane?" Caitlyn asked. "This isn't how you and Jason were raise"

Shane shot his head up. "Don't you dare go on about how we were raise" Shane answered. "We were raise to be good but turn out me and Jason didn't want to"

Caitlyn questioned again. "Why did you do it Shane?"

Shane shakes his head. "She ended it with me and I was mad"

"WHAT?" Caitlyn shouted. "So killed her was the way you could get her back for dumping you"

Shane stood up and walked towards Caitlyn. "If I were you I would run" Shane said.

"What?" Caitlyn asked quietly. "You going to kill me as well because I know Nate will hate you so will Jason and Ella"

Shane swallowed hard and looked deep into Caitlyn eyes but Caitlyn spoke. "Mitchie parents have fallen apart because of you but you couldn't care less"

"I loved Mitchie just as much as you did" Shane whispered.

Caitlyn pushed Shane away. "You don't understand the meaning of love at all either does Jason or Ella" Caitlyn said. "I know Tess has done terrible things but she didn't deserve to be killed"

Shane shakes his head. "I didn't actually kill Tess" Shane burst out. "Jason and Ella did"

Caitlyn nodded. "But you were there" Caitlyn replied.

"If I remember correctly Nate was as well getting rid of the evidence of what Jason and Ella had done" Shane responded tearfully. "So Nate isn't perfect"

"Why haven't you killed me yet Shane?" Caitlyn asked. "Why?"

Shane looked into Caitlyn eyes and pushed her against the wall and held the knife near her tummy. "You really want me to?"

Caitlyn had tears coming down her face. "Please.....Shane.....I'm.....begging .....you.....not......too" Caitlyn cried out slowly.

Shane swallowed hard. "Would probably shut you up" Shane whispered.

Caitlyn kicked Shane where it hurts and she ran for the front door and Shane ran after her. Caitlyn had ran to the car but finds it locked and Caitlyn turned to the road and ran towards it and saw Shane coming out and she ran quicker.

Shane ran after her and shouted. "CAITLYN"

* * *

Sophie, Neil and Nate had got to the house with the police van behind them. The police got the weapons out and Nate looked at the front door.

"Sophie" Nate called out.

Sophie turned to look at him. "What?"

"The front door open but no lights are on" Nate answered.

Sophie swallowed hard. "Be careful when you go in" Sophie said the 12 officers that were being sent in.

Sophie, Neil and Nate stood outside and all the officers came back out 15 minutes later and Sophie looked at them.

"Shane Gray and Caitlyn Gellar are not in the house" one officer informed.

Sophie looked around her and saw nothing but the road that was leading to the lake. "Down there" Sophie pointed.

* * *

Caitlyn ran to the lake that happened to be connected with Camp Rock Lake so that how Caitlyn got to Camp Rock every year. Caitlyn had reached the lake and she realised she come to a dead end and she turned around and Shane was standing at the other end facing her.

"Shouldn't have ran Caity" Shane said.

Caitlyn cried. "GET AWAY FROM ME"

Shane shakes his head. "I'm here to finish you off" Shane replied going towards Caitlyn but she kept walking backwards.

As soon as Caitlyn came to the end, Shane had got to her and Sophie had turned up and yelled.

"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN SHANE" Sophie yelled.

Caitlyn and Shane turned to look at Sophie, Nate and Neil and all the other officers who had their guns pointed at Shane and Shane turned to look at Caitlyn and he got closer.

"SHANE" Sophie shouted. "DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW"

Shane whispered. "You win"

Caitlyn kept crying and Shane stepped backward and gave the knife to Caitlyn. As soon as Caitlyn took the knife and Shane turned around Caitlyn had stabbed Shane and Sophie, Nate and Neil yelled.

"NO CAITLYN" They yelled.

But it was too late, the knife was inside Shane and Caitlyn let go and Shane slowly turned around to face Caitlyn and he fell to ground and Caitlyn got down on her knees and cried......

* * *

**Here the chapter you been waiting for.....sorry it been so long.....I've been a bit busy and had no idea when I could update but here you go. **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing thanks x **


	13. Chapter 13

Caitlyn was taken into the Police Station and put in the cellar. Sophie had questioned Caitlyn and then put her back in the cellar. Caitlyn had wanted to talk to Nate but Nate had told Sophie and Neil that he wasn't ready to face Caitlyn.

Nate had gone back to the Camp and Natalie came up screaming to him and gave him a big hug but Nate came face to face with Brown and Dee and told them what had happened with Shane and Caitlyn. Brown and Dee were completely shocked. But Nate had put in a visiting order with Jason.

Nate had drove to the prison and walked into the room and saw Jason sitting at the table and he stood and Nate walked over to him and they hugged and then sat down.

"How's been?" Nate asked.

Jason looked around and nodded lightly. "Yeah it alright" Jason answered. "How have you been?"

"Yeah......well no not really we found out who murdered Mitchie" Nate said.

"Who murder her?" Jason questioned.

"Shane but you won't be seeing him anymore" Nate replied.

Jason looked at Nate in confusion. "I don't understand" Jason responded.

"Caitlyn killed Shane" Nate revealed.

Jason shakes his head. "Bloody hell, I come to jail now I'm going to be putting my brother underground" Jason whispered.

Nate nodded. "I hate Caitlyn but I love her as well" Nate said.

"How can you love someone who killed our brother?" Jason asked harshly. "She a murdering cow"

"YEAH" Nate yelled and everyone looked at them. "You can hardly talk"

Jason shakes his head. "You know what Nate" Jason said. "If you want to love someone who killed our brother go right ahead but don't expect me to support the relationship"

Nate stood up. "I'm always going to love her no matter what she done" Nate replied. "I will let you know when the funeral is"

Jason folded his arms. "Don't be an idiot Nate" Jason responded. "She doesn't love you"

"I'm not an idiot" Nate said. "You are"

Jason shakes his head. "Piss off Nate" Jason let out.

Nate walked out of the prison and got to his car.

* * *

Sophie was at the Camp site with Dee, Brown and Natalie. Sophie had come to tell Nate what was going to happen with Caitlyn. Sophie had arrived and Brown greeted her.

"Hello" Brown greeted. "I never thought we would see you again"

Sophie smiled. "Is Nate around?" Sophie asked.

"No" Brown answered. "He gone to visit Jason in prison"

Sophie nodded. "How are things?"

"Nate been a bit quiet but he taking care of Natalie more" Brown said.

"I wouldn't blame him" Sophie replied. "Finding out both of his brothers are murders but one been murder right in front of him by his ex girlfriend can't be easy"

Brown shakes his head. "He still loves Caitlyn" Brown responded.

Then a car pulled up and Sophie and Brown turned around and saw Nate getting out of the car and Natalie screamed.

"DADDY" Natalie screamed running towards him and Nate caught her.

"Hey princess" Nate said hugging her.

"Where you been?" Natalie asked.

"I've been visiting a friend" Nate answered.

Natalie smiled. "Where's Caitlyn gone?"

Nate let out a sigh. "Somewhere I wouldn't want you to go" Nate replied.

Nate came face to face with Sophie and she smiled weakly. "Hey" Sophie said.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"I've come to tell you Miss Gellar has got 25 years" Sophie answered. "And Jason and Ella have both got 30 years"

Nate nodded. "I don't actually care about Jason and Ella" Nate responded.

Sophie smiled weakly and Nate spoke again. "Did you tell your boss that you're pregnant with a murder but dead person baby?"

Sophie nodded. "Yes I've told him and I've been sacked" Sophie replied. "So I am now on a hunt for a new job"

"Hope the future works out for you" Nate said.

"Thankyou" Sophie let out. "You're going to be an Uncle soon"

Nate smiled. "You don't say"

Sophie nodded. "I'll be in touch when I've had the baby and let you know" Sophie responded.

Nate nodded and Sophie walked off and got into her car and drove off. Nate looked at Natalie.

"You're my princess" Nate said kissing Natalie on the cheek.

"I love you daddy" Natalie replied. "Wish Mommy was here"

Nate hugged Natalie tight and puts her down.

* * *

Caitlyn was being brought out of her cell and taken to a room and the officers sat her down and she looked at them.

"What the hell going on?" Caitlyn asked.

Then the doors opened and Nate and Natalie came in and Caitlyn smiled and stood up.

"CAITLYN" Natalie yelled.

Natalie ran towards Caitlyn and hugged her and then she puts Natalie down and comes face to face with Nate. They sat down and Natalie was taken out of the room by one of the officers and Nate took Caitlyn hands and brought them to his lips and started kissing them.

"Nate....." Caitlyn whispered.

Nate closed his eyes for a second and then opens them back up and looked at Caitlyn. "I'm going to get you out of here" Nate said.

"No Nate" Caitlyn replied. "That too much money"

Nate shakes his head. "I don't care" Nate whispered.

"I killed your brother" Caitlyn cried softly.

Nate started kissing Caitlyn hands again and spoke. "You were protecting yourself"

"How much is it to get me out?" Caitlyn asked.

"24 grand" Nate answered.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "No Nate" Caitlyn said. "I rather spend 25 years in prison than having you spend that much on a murdering cow like me"

Nate kissed Caitlyn hands. "I'm getting you out whether you like it or not" Nate replied.

Caitlyn smiled and started kissing Nate hands. "I love you" Caitlyn whispered.

"I love you too" Nate hissed kissing Caitlyn lips.

"Time up" the officer said.

Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. "I'll be seeing you very soon" Nate whispered kissing her lips.

Caitlyn nodded and Natalie came back in the room and said goodbye to Caitlyn.

"Bye-bye mommy" Natalie replied hugging Caitlyn.

"Bye-bye princess" Caitlyn responded kissing Natalie on the forehead.

Then Nate and Natalie left and Caitlyn got taken back to her cellar.

* * *

**OK.......so sorry about the updates I've been all over the place but this story nearly coming to end. **

**Thanks for the all reviews and keep reviewing. **

**Love you all x **


	14. Chapter 14

**This Chapters Has Been Rated To M – You been warned. **

**

* * *

****A MONTH LATER.....**

It has been a month now since everything that happened.

Mitchie parents had been told that the murder has been found and they were both heartbroken. Steve and Corrie got divorced because of what happened and don't think the relationship would work.

Sophie is two months pregnant with Shane baby and has found a small job in the corner shop. Sophie had been keeping Nate up to date with the baby news. Sophie had been a bit disappointed with Nate decision of getting Caitlyn out of prison.

Nate was still trying to get money to get Caitlyn out of prison and back where she belongs but Nate would always visit Caitlyn and tell her he is trying and she thanks him for that.

Jason and Nate were still not talking to each other. Even at Shane funeral it had been awkward. Caitlyn was there for Nate but Jason, Ella and Sophie weren't happy that Caitlyn was there. Jason didn't say a word to Caitlyn or Ella or Sophie.

* * *

Nate had come home to find his babysitter sitting in the kitchen with Sophie. Nate walked into the kitchen and spoke to the babysitter, Debbie.

"Hey Deb" Nate said. "Sophie"

Debbie smiled weakly. "Natalie settled in bed" Debbie replied. "She said she wasn't feeling too good so I thought just put her bed and she should be alright in the morning"

Nate nodded. "Thanks Deb" Nate responded giving her money.

Debbie smiled and shakes her head. "Free as charge" Debbie said. "I know you need money to get Caitlyn out of prison"

Nate hugged Debbie. "Thanks"

Debbie left and Nate looked at Sophie. "Hello" Sophie let out.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"I thought I pop by and see how the bail money coming along" Sophie answered. "But I can tell it not going too well"

"I've got 23 grand so far" Nate pointed out. "One more grand"

Sophie nodded and went into her bag and got money out. "It a grand"

Nate looked at Sophie. "Why are you helping?" Nate questioned.

"She needs you Nate and you need her" Sophie said. "Anyway I'm off take care and let just keep me out of this whole getting Caitlyn out"

Nate nodded and Sophie left.

* * *

Caitlyn was walking around the prison and she went to sit at the table and then she heard someone talk.

"I hear....hubby bailing you out" a girl said.

Caitlyn faces her. "He not my husband" Caitlyn replied.

"Bet you'll get plenty in bed when you get out" she let out with a grin.

Caitlyn stood up and walked to her room but before she could get any further someone yelled her name.

"CAITLYN GELLAR"

Caitlyn turned around and face the officer and Caitlyn walked up to her. "Yes"

"You're free to go" the officer replied. "Someone paid your bail money"

Caitlyn smiled and walked towards the gates and was taken to the visiting room and saw Nate sitting there. He didn't look up at her but Caitlyn walked towards him.

"I have a lot of thanking to do" Caitlyn said.

Nate head shot up and he smiled at Caitlyn. Nate stood up and walked towards Caitlyn and started kissing her lips passionately and then the officer came with her stuff.

"Here" she replied throwing Caitlyn stuff.

Caitlyn smiled. "See you around" Caitlyn responded picking her stuff up and they both walked out and Nate pushed Caitlyn against the car and kissed her passionately.

"I'm never letting you go" Nate whispered against Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn smiled. "I'm never going to leave you again" Caitlyn muttered kissing Nate back.

* * *

Natalie was sitting in playschool with her friends. The kids were all waiting for the parents to come and pick them up and take them home. Natalie happened to be sitting with her friends and waiting for Nate to pick her up. As the parents came in, Caitlyn walked in the door with Nate and Natalie screamed.

"MOMMY" Natalie screamed and everyone covered their ears.

Natalie ran up to Caitlyn and Caitlyn laughed hugging Natalie tight. "Hello princess"

Nate smiled and Caitlyn turned around and walked out of the playschool and Nate got Natalie stuff and left. Caitlyn had been taken home and Nate had dropped off Natalie at Debbie house.

Caitlyn threw herself on the sofa and Nate came in with two glasses of red wine and Caitlyn smiled taking the glass of wine.

"I love you" Caitlyn said kissing Nate lips.

Nate nodded. "I love you too"

"What's the matter Nate?" Caitlyn asked with her arms around Nate neck.

Nate shakes his head. "Nothing" Nate answered. "I just don't want to see I've regret getting you out"

Nate stood up and Caitlyn arms dropped to her laps and she stared at the floor and she knew Nate eyes were on her and she looked up at him.

"You're not going to regret it" Caitlyn replied.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Nate questioned.

Caitlyn shakes her head once. "Nate.....I'm sitting here thinking of ways to repay you for this and you come out with that" Caitlyn argued standing up and walked over to him. "I'm still the old Caitlyn you used to know"

Nate folded his arms. "Yeah right" Nate chuckled out saying.

Caitlyn slapped Nate across the face and then Nate turned to face her and Caitlyn started kissing him passionately and Nate threw his arms around Caitlyn waist and she put her arms around Nate neck.

They both started walking backwards to the sofa and fell onto it and then they broke off the kiss and Caitlyn smiled. "I'm going to pay you back every penny" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate started kissing Caitlyn lips again and Nate felt Caitlyn undoing his shirt and taking it off and Nate helped Caitlyn with hers. Once they were both topless, Nate unclasped Caitlyn bra and threw it onto the floor and Nate moved his lips to Caitlyn left breasts and started sucking on the nipple.

Caitlyn undid Nate belt and he broke off from sucking on Caitlyn breast and he stood up taking Caitlyn hand and leading her to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, Nate pushed Caitlyn roughly down onto the bed and she kissed his lips. Nate stripped Caitlyn so she was completely naked and Caitlyn took Nate pants off and he climbed on top of Caitlyn and started kissing Caitlyn lips roughly.

"I love you" Nate muttered against Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn smiled. "I love you too"

Nate started to foreplay with Caitlyn vagina and Caitlyn let out a soft moan and Nate smiled and started sucking on Caitlyn breasts again and she kept moaning. Then after 15 minutes of Nate continuous sucking and fingering, Caitlyn got on top of Nate and she felt him coming inside of her and Nate let out a groan and Caitlyn moaned.

Nate rolled Caitlyn over so he was on top and started kissing lips roughly again.....

* * *

The next morning.....Nate was up and downstairs with Natalie. Debbie had dropped her off and left Nate with Natalie.

"What are we doing today?" Natalie asked.

"Whatever you want to do princess" Nate answered.

Natalie smiled. "I want to go to the park" Natalie said.

"Ice-cream it is then" Nate sighed out.

"Where's mommy?" Natalie questioned.

Nate looked at Natalie. "She upstairs" Nate informed. "Sleeping"

Natalie nodded. "We should wake her I want her to come with us" Natalie responded. "So you're not your own"

Nate chuckled and kissed Natalie on the head. "Stay here I'm going to check on mommy"

Nate left the room and walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom to find Caitlyn sitting up and Nate smiled.

"Morning" Nate said and Caitlyn smiled. "Sleep well?"

Caitlyn nodded and Nate walked over to Caitlyn and started kissing her lips and she pulled him on top off her and Nate broke it off. "No we can't" Nate hissed.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

"Natalie downstairs" Nate answered.

Caitlyn nodded and pushed Nate off her and she got dressed and Nate followed her. Nate and Caitlyn entered the kitchen to find Natalie sitting in the garden.

"She a bright kid" Caitlyn said.

Nate nodded. "She our little princess" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn lips.

"Were going to be OK Nate" Caitlyn replied. "I love you no matter what you do or what happens"

"I love you too and I don't care what you done or what happens it in the past" Nate responded kissing Caitlyn lips.

"Oh please" Natalie let out. "Get a room"

Caitlyn and Nate laughed. "PRINCESS" they both yelled.

* * *

**14 Years Later......**

Natalie Gray is now 18 years old and is a famous singer and a single mom. Natalie gave birth to a baby boy at the age of 15 years old. Natalie became a singer at her first year of Camp Rock and has 3 successful albums and 2 successful films. Natalie isn't married and has no interest of getting married.

Nate and Caitlyn are now Mr and Mrs Nate Gray. No one who supportive of the wedding not even Jason because of Caitlyn. Nate is now a famous star again and is filming. Caitlyn and Nate have given birth to another baby girl and called her Samantha.

Sophie is now a mother to 4 children. Sophie found out she was having twins with Shane but Sophie also has a partner and has two children with him. Sophie gave birth to one boy and one girl and names them; Shane and Sally.

Ella found out she was pregnant with Jason baby in prison and gave birth to a baby girl and Jason was over the moon with the baby news but was sorry he couldn't be there for Ella and the new baby girl. Ella named her; Diana.

* * *

**THE END........finally over now I can work on my others stories. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support guys. Please feel free to check out my other stories. **

**Love you all x **


End file.
